Love at First Fall
by sEvEniSTheMosTMagIcaLNumBeR
Summary: Sort of a sequel to love at first prank will be full length fic. love at first sight for Harry and Ginny and how I think the books should have turned out. not completely superharry, he does have weaknesses like everyone else. PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

AN: hey this is the sequel (well, sort of) to love at first prank, please review

AN: hey this is the sequel (well, sort of) to love at first prank, please review.

Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own the Harry potter books though I wish I did (like everyone else).

Love at First Fall

By Grey Griffin

_Prologue_

_Harry James Potter was an odd kid growing up, and many adults avoided him. His aunt and uncle seemed to run themselves ragged trying to please both him and his cousin Dudley. Little did they know about the threat their sweet innocent nephew held over them, but then again not many did. Only the family knew exactly and Marge, Vernon's sister, Marge, knew for all of a half hour, as little Harry wanted to know how a muggle reacted to magic. Of course he didn't know it was magic, he thought it was ESP or something. He didn't know how bad his uncle would react to Harry showing his "ESP" to a muggle, not that he knew what that word meant. After his uncle threw his fit, he erased his "Aunt" Marge's memory. But Vernon was scared and even went so far as to say he would do anything to make sure he didn't do any of that "freak stuff" again. Harry, who was a Slytherin through and through (while also managing to be a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor at the same time), saw an opportunity and managed to get his uncle to agree to let him do magic whenever he wanted so long as no one saw him._

_He was six when that happened, and not two months later he met a man who was a master of several different types of martial arts. Harry intrigued him so he decided to make him his student. It was then that he found out about Harry's unique gifts, but luckily he had a muggleborn sister and knew about magic. He didn't tell Harry about it for some reason unknown to even himself. The man's name was Jeremy Lewis._

_Harry was quick to learn and already was quite healthy because ever since he was a baby, he threatened his aunt with magic so she would feed him, and he loved running around in the park and racing other kids. He learned quickly and had gotten quite good. Jeremy admired him, but he wouldn't tell Harry that. He didn't tell Harry a lot of things like how he and Lily Potter were very good friends and she even introduced him to the marauders. He and the marauders were quite similar in the way that they both loved pranks and living life to the fullest. He had mellowed out a lot since then because after Lily died, he didn't have any family left. He and Lily were like siblings. Lily often would come to him for advice and he was the only one to know that she liked James Potter from the start. He didn't tell Harry all these things because he didn't like to remember how things used to be when the present only had Harry to brighten it. He told himself he didn't tell Harry these things because Harry would get a big head, but he really didn't want to be reminded of Lily who was great at Karate. _

_Nearly five years had passed since then and Harry had gotten an odd letter in the mail. All in the minute it took him to read it his world turned upside down._


	2. Onward to Kings Cross

AN: I will probably update fast, but if I don't I apologize

_AN: I will probably update fast, but if I don't I apologize. PS I love reviews hint, hint_

_Disclaimer: if u came here to read a disclaimer, go back to the prologue where it will stay_

Love at First Fall

By sEvEniSTheMosTMagIcaLNumBeR

_I'm going to Hogwarts today_, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Surrey's resident freak, thought as he sat in the back of his uncle's car on the way to King's Cross. It was September first and today he was going to catch a train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he still barely believed existed. His uncle hadn't wanted to drive him to the train station, but he was already going into town to get Dudley's tail removed. Harry was keeping himself occupied by trying to count all the cars going by, which was a surprisingly few number.

Finally, they arrived. His Uncle Vernon started to get out of the car to walk him over, which Harry thought was pretty decent of him until he started talking about how the letter and him being a wizard was all a mistake, and he didn't belong there.

Harry ground his teeth in annoyance and said in a low clear voice, "Dursley, shut up! We both know I can knock you on your fat ass without breaking a sweat."

Dursley trying to maintain his dignity before saying, "Well, what I know and you don't is you forgot your freaky wizard stuff."

"Don't worry, Dursley," he said sweetly, "I just _magically_ shrank it."

"I will not have you talking about your freak stuff in public!" he angrily replied.

"I do what I want and you know it, I may live with you, but I refuse to follow your orders. There is no way in hell you could make me, too. Surely, you remember out little agreement about no magic in front of muggles that I can break if you even try and abuse me in any way."

Dursley angrily stammered a few unintelligible words before walking back to the car in what looked like a waddle. Harry laughed, and then headed into the station to find Jeremy who he had "told" about the wizarding world. Jeremy wanted to take him there, but Harry had insisted on torturing Vernon a little more. Maybe having a little adventure on the way, he certainly wasn't expecting the adventure to be running into a pretty girl with gorgeous red hair instead of pranking some of the other ickle firsties that he didn't count himself as because after he started learning martial arts he had gotten taller and more muscular..

Little did he know that this would be one of the greatest and longest adventures that could occur to anyone.


	3. Like Father, Like Son

AN: OMG

AN: OMG! I did not expect to have so many hits in one day! This fanfic stuff is fun!

Disclaimer: only disclaimers in the prologue if you really are interested in those things but I am not that funy and can't keep you amuse with them.

Love at First Fall

By sEvEniSTheMosTMagIcaLNumBeR

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, he did run into a pretty girl with red hair and both of them were knocked down to their arses. He stood up and held out his hand to help the girl up not really looking at her until she was back on her feet, but when he did, he was mesmerized with how beautiful she was. He could vaguely here her apologizing and introducing herself, saying her name is Ginny. He shook his head and said in a dreamy voice that his name was Harry. After that she said she had to go but she smiled at him shyly, making him grin goofily. He stood staring at the spot she had been standing in not moving a muscle even when he heard Jeremy call his name. On some subconscious level he could hear Jeremy approaching, and then meeting a man and greeting him like they were old friends.

Then, in a dreamy voice, he said, "I'm in love."

Jeremy and the man he had been talking to said in perfect unison, "Potter and their redheads."

Then, Jeremy added his own bit saying, "More like redheads and their Potters," before cracking up and falling to the floor.

The other man was in a similar position and they were getting several odd looks from the muggles in the station.

It was then that Harry came out of his daze and asked confusedly, "What are you doing on the ground?"

The other man chuckled and said, "Just like his father."

Then, Jeremy steered him through a solid brick wall, scaring him out of his fantasy world and into giving a weird yelp.

When the men turned to look at him, he said, "Don't worry that sound scared me, too."

"Yup, and he's like Lily, too. Extremely good at martial arts-"

"Wait, Jeremy, did you just give me a compliment?!"

"Course not," he said good-naturedly.

"Fine, but I'm watching you. Now I have a few questions that can and will be answered."

"There goes the Lily in him again," the man said.

"Zip it! Now Jeremy, how did you know my parents?"

Jeremy sighed, then said, "Your mum was my best friend. We lived next door to each other and became really close. When she got her Hogwarts letter, she just told me she was going to a boarding school, but my sister was a muggleborn and we saw each other here. She was so happy she could owl me and keep in touch. I met your father through your mother. You should be pleased to know that he said the same thing as you did when you met that girl with red hair about your mum."

"Okay, I understand that, but why didn't you tell me you knew about my parents and the magical world?"

"Well, you know how you got your scar and your parents died right?" he ran his hand through his close cut brown hair and continued when Harry nodded. "Talking about it brings up too many bad memories that I don't want to remember. Do you forgive me?"

"I wasn't mad in the first place and I get why you didn't tell me."

"Really?"

"Of course, now onto my last question," he said turning to the strange man. "Who are you?"

AN: bet you can't guess who the man is. Please review and guess. I won't have my next chapter in until possibly after four tomorrow, but if you read this later on, guess anyways. I LOVE REVIEWS! Now please click that little box in the bottom left corner and say something so I can get the warm fuzzy feeling inside.


	4. History Repeats Itself

AN: Well I didn't expect a whole lot of reviews, but I didn't get any so instead of telling you who the man is, I'm going to w

AN: Well I didn't expect a whole lot of reviews, but I didn't get any so instead of telling you who the man is, I'm going to write about Ginny's reaction to Harry. Also, this story is dedicated to my pet rat, Gemma, who was put to sleep today, from here on out.

Disclaimer: in the prologue if you are actually interested.

Love at First Fall

By sEvEniSTheMosTMagIcaLNumBeR

Ginny fell on her ass after running into someone, "Shit!" she muttered as he helped her up. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz. My name's Ginny by the way," she said while she dusted herself off.

"Mine's Harry," he sounded kind of distracted, which she expected in a way. Boys never noticed her.

She finished dusting herself off and looked up at the boy who was staring at her in an odd sort of way. It was kind of like he actually noticed someone was standing there. As she looked at him she realized he was hot with a capital ha. He had gorgeous green eyes and spiked black hair with bright green tips that matched his eyes. He even had a few earrings in his cartilage with two on one side and none on the other. Unfortunately she could see her mum frantically looking for her and she knew she had to go. So she excused herself with a shy smile and he in return gifted her with a goofy grin. She smiled one last time before she walked towards her mother and said happily, "Mum, start planning my wedding, I've found my future husband."

"Let me guess, honey, he had black hair and glasses."

"Yeah, and gorgeous green eyes. He was probably a few years older than me though, so I guess it is kind of pointless."

"Ginny, dear, I am pretty sure that he likes you anyway. If your description of him was true."

Ginny looked at her puzzled, but accepted her answer anyway.

Molly Weasley was meanwhile thinking back to her past about a similar incident in which another redhead had said almost the same thing about another Potter boy. She smiled when she remembered how they had married and had an adorable little boy. Sadly, they were killed only a year later, but their son lived and became a miracle child for the wizarding world. This child was most likely the one her daughter had met. He was probably talking about how in love he was with Ginny like his father had with Lily. When he was a baby he always was a strange mix of his parents, but somehow it worked. His parents were voted least likely couple to get together at Hogwarts, which was understandable as Lily pretended to hate him to deflate his head a bit and very few people knew that she actually liked him.

She just hoped Harry Potter didn't have a big head because it would take a while for it to deflate enough for Ginny to openly admit to like him if he was. James Potter always was a bit thick and she had a feeling his son was the same exact way. She just hoped that trait wouldn't pass down to his and Ginny's sons. She didn't feel prepared for three of those dramas, nor was she too excited about them. After all, history often repeats itself.


	5. The Mystery Man

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!! IMPORTANT!!

AN: Am I spoiling you readers too much. I am updating an awful lot. Oh well, I myself love people who update a lot. Hope you like the next installment in the story and pretty please with a cherry on top review and vote for what house Harry should be in of Gryffindor and Slytherin. They both really suit his character a lot and it is hard to decide. Also, at a certain point if I don't get reviews answering my question, I either will stick him in a house doing eenie minie moe with all four of them or just won't be able to continue and stop till I get an answer.

Disclaimer: it is in the prologue where it belongs and where it will stay.

Love at First Fall

By sEvEniSTheMosTMagIcaLNumBeR

TWO CHAPTERS PREVIOUS

"Who are you?"

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"My name is Remus Lupin. I was a close friend of your fathers before he died. You can call me Moony though. It was my nickname from when I was in school."

"You knew my dad? That is so awesome you can tell me stories about him and Jeremy can tell me about Mum. This is great!"

The man, Moony, which is a very odd name, smiled and said, "I would love to tell you about the shenanigans us marauders got up to."

"Marauders?"

"Your father, me, and two other boys called ourselves the Marauders. We loved pranks and we were all about having a good time. That is where I got my nickname. I was Moony, your father was Prongs, and the two other boys were Padfoot and Wormtail."

"What were the two men's real names?"

"How about you all me and we talk all about it as I believe you have a train to catch?"

"Fuck, well, see you over Christmas, Jeremy. Nice to meet you, Moony."

"Nice to see you again, Harry, and one last tidbit is that whenever you were babysat by one of us marauders, we would start crying relief once they got home. Well, except for Padfoot who trained you to prank us and gave you ideas."

"Really, I guess I haven't changed much then in the past ten or so years. Well, I don't have a trainer, but I hope I am doing well. Shit! I have got to go catch the train. Bye!" he said in a rush before jumping on the train as it was taking off.

AN: I know, it is really short, but I was too depressed on Thursday to finish it and yesterday I went home sick from school and then straight to my big sister's swim meet. We were there till maybe four-thirty or five and then I spent time with my mom and baby brother (he is not really a baby, but he is ten and younger than me so I call him a baby). By the time we turned in, I was too tired being sick and all, which I still am, and sadly my asthma is acting up, but I will be completely better without breathing problems in a few weeks. So I will try to update everyday, but it could be every two days or something.


End file.
